quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi, Charlie's old girlfriend
" (season 2) }} Naomi appears in the Season 2 episode of Quantum Leap titled " " (episode #3). The part of Naomi is played in the episode by Elena Wohl. About Naomi When Sam leaps into Navy veteran Charlie MacKenzie, who's been stationed for the past four years in Japan during the Korean War, arrives back stateside in 1953 in their hometown of Oak Creek, Ohio, with a new Japanese wife, Machiko, Al appears moments later to warn Sam that he is there to ensure that Lenore, who was shocked at the appearance of her son with an Oriental wife, accepts Machiko into the family. Turns out that Lenore, who is there to greet charlie on the MacKenzie's front porch when her husband Henry went to pick he and new wife from the bus station, is quite fond of Naomi, who dated Charlie in high school, as Lenore anticipated Naomi and Charlie getting married someday. While she's dated other guys, Naomi has still waited all the time for his return home, holding on to the hope that they could rekindle what they had before he left for the navy. Part of Sam's mission in his leap into Charlie is that he doesn't make a big mistake by dismissing his new wife Machiko and caving in to pressure from his mother and others in his hometown and courting again and marrying Naomi, as Al warns Sam through Ziggy, is that the two have a miserable marriage. When Sam, as Charlie, tries to break it to Naomi that he's a married man now, and that what they once had is now over, she takes it hard, as she refuses to accept it, as well as his new Japanese bride. An embarrassing thing occurs when Sam and Machiko, who are performing chores at the farm while Lenore and Henry are returning home from church with the church's pastor, Reverend Earl Felcher (Chuck Walling), and his wife, Betty (Marjorie Stapp), where Machiko is out in the yard, putting clothes on the line, topless, as Naomi, tries to make a pass at him, as they wind up falling in a pile of hay in the barn, as Charlie's parents and the Felchers drive up in the Felcher's car, with Machiko's breasts exposed to all! Sam has to try to explain to them that in Japanese culture, Japanese women often perform chores topless in hot weather and tells them she did not mean to offend anyone, as the Felchers and Henry forgive her. Now angry and embarrassed at Sam's rejection of her to Machiko, Naomi cospires at the church picnic, when Naomi tricks Machiko into calling the town Mayor, Mayor Lionel Ellis (Keith Mills) and his wife "Fat". Realizing that her comments have offended them, Machiko runs off upset, and tells Naomi "she is not a good person". After this, Sam, on Charlie's behalf, finally "puts his foot down" and hits it home hard to Naomi that their relationship is over, she reluctantly accepts it and finally backs off of he (charlie) and Machiko's relationship. Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters